The Shadow Child
by Shadow09006
Summary: Luna is the daughter of a hero, problem is she doesn't know it. She must battle for freedom from a secret cult with the help of the YJ team, if she is to fulfill her destiny to be a hero. But what if her long lost brother wants her to join him in evil? Which side will she chose? Read to find out!
1. Prolog

**A/N: This is my first story and I wont update it consistently, so don't get mad. Please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I never have, never will, and don't currently own any of YJ.**

Prologue

When I was three, my dad died. I don't remember much about him, other than his loving smile, and his deep southern voice. Sometimes I wish that he was still here. Instead I'm stuck with my stepdad Garrick, and his on again off again girlfriend.

I know I should be thankful for them, after all they haven't thrown me out on the streets, or sent me to an orphanage, yet. But if I'm being honest, I would rather be on the streets right now. I wish they would leave and never come back. Little did I know that I was about to get my wish. Well kind of. I think I should start at the beginning. It was a day like any other...

**Sorry for it being so short, I will try to be better. I will have the next chapter up soon. And please, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for reading this, it is my first story so please be kind. Also R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I know it is a shocker, but it's the truth I don't own YJ.**

**Enjoy!**

It all started on a normal day, up at the ungodly hour of five, dressed, fed, and at school by six. It's Friday so I get out early. Other kids love this, personally I hate having to be at home longer than I have to. Especially when _they_ are there.

Anyway, school. When I got there I handed over the papers I did for other people over. I made sure they don't know that it's so similar that it will get them in trouble for plagiarizing. Made fun of my annoying teacher, messed with some bullies and went home.

It was one thirty when I got out. I enjoyed the lovely walk home through the worst parts of Blüdhaven. Where people get mugged, killed and raped on a daily basis. Yup, I just gotta love this city. Where you have a higher chance of ending up dead then any other city in the world, except Gotham.

When I got home, everything was unusually quiet. Suspicious, I climbed through the window of my room. If someone had broken in and killed Garrick, then I don't want to just walk through the front door. Grabbing my knife from under my bed I slowly opened my door. The hallway was dark and empty. Well that's weird, there's usually someone making out, unconscious, or both in the hallway. Maybe Garrick's at a friend's house for once.

Slowly I walk towards the kitchen, sweaty hands holding my knife. I'm almost there when a man with a ski mask jumps out. _Seriously, Cliche much?_ I threw the knife at him and ran. That was probably not a smart move. Skidding to a stop I made a right turn hoping to buy some time, that was my downfall. A giant of a man with a gun blocked my path, a grotesque smile crossed his face. Clearly this was going great. I turned around and froze, fear like ice shot through my veins.

Now I know what you're thinking right now, why did you stop! Keep running idiot! He's going to shoot you! Thanks, I'm well aware. You try to not freeze, when you're surrounded by multiple men with guns.

Anyway back to the story, the first guy was in front of me. Looking on the bright side, he doesn't have a gun, just a knife that I happened to throw at him earlier. The second guy (who I'm calling smelly) fired off a shot, making me jump.

"That was the warning shot, if you resist the next one goes through your leg."

How encouraging! They want me alive. Maybe they'll rape me before killing me! Wow, I just love my odds.

The first guy (who I'm calling knifey) came up behind and zip tied my hands together. Yup this is going fantastically.

Then things got worse, if that's even possible at this point, Garrick, my jackass excuse for a stepdad, came out with some guy in a business suit. A bright pink business suit. Who thought that was a good idea?

"Knock her out, we need to get moving."

A sharp blow to my head nearly made my pass out.

"I held up my end of the deal, now you hold up yours." Garrick shifted nervously as he said it.

Wait a minute what deal? Please tell me they were selling cookies, or maybe brownies. Mmm, brownies are so good. How hard had they hit me!?

"Here's twelve hundred dollars, just like we agreed."

Great, fantastic, wonderful, terrific. I had just been sold to an idiot in a pink suite. I mean really, if I'm going to be sold, at least sell me to someone who doesn't look like a pig with hands. That was a weird analogy, maybe I have a concussion.

"You won't hurt her, right?"

The guy who literally just sold me is asking that. What the hell is wrong with him? Maybe the concussion was more severe than I thought.

Pig guy must have agreed with me, because he turned up his nose and walked away from Garrick, his lackeys in tow.

Darkness finally took over and my last coherent thought was, Why can't I just have a normal boring life?

**Do you like it? R&R! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but no promises.**


End file.
